


Pleasant Dreams

by lunacosas



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Tired Jaskier | Dandelion, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunacosas/pseuds/lunacosas
Summary: It's a very pleasant way to be woken, even if he's too tired to reciprocate (Eskel doesn't mind).
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	Pleasant Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> The second prompt fill for Bee - thank you again for sending it!

The dream is too pleasant to be a dream, too real, too  _ vivid. _ Jaskier gasps, fingers finding their way into a tangle of familiar hair, his back arching as Eskel’s tongue caresses the underside of his cock.

“Darling…” he murmurs, his eyelids too heavy to open.

Eskel takes him deeper into his mouth, humming in just the right way to make Jaskier lose his breath. His movements are slow, his thumb tenderly grazing Jaskier’s hip, and as unexpected as this is, as tired as he feels, Jaskier can’t find it within himself to ask Eskel to stop. He doesn’t want him to.

He is, however, too tired to reciprocate, or to play a more active part in this. “My love,” he whispers, and finds Eskel pulling off of him, gently hushing him.

“Go back to sleep,” Eskel breathes, his voice thick with a heady mix of devotion and desire.

Jaskier cracks an eye open and peers down at him, making out the dimly lit outline of his lover’s face. The dying firelight picks out the scars, throwing them into sharp relief, and Jaskier gently touches them, loving this part of Eskel as much as any other. “Okay,” he agrees, not knowing what caused this but unable to deny Eskel anything. He trembles as Eskel’s lips close around his cock again. “Okay…”

He lies back, listening to the crackle of the fire as Eskel hums around him. He can’t sleep, not like this, and they both know it. All the same, Jaskier wills himself to relax with a slow, steady exhale, his fingers gently stroking Eskel’s hair as he tries to play his part. The intensity of the touch, the way Eskel’s attention is fixed on him so completely, is dizzying as always. To be wanted by such a beautiful, powerful man is a feeling Jaskier will never grow accustomed to, and he shifts beneath the weight of it, wondering if perhaps this is a dream after all.

It’s the little details that make it real, though, that cause heat to pool low in his belly, his cock twitching and aching with growing need. The scarring to Eskel’s lip means he can never quite manage to suck him fully, the attempts breaking with wet sounds each time, but he makes up for it with the dexterity of his tongue, leaving Jaskier breathless each and every time. He is more than capable of swallowing Jaskier’s length too, unflinching whenever the head of Jaskier’s cock bumps the back of his throat, and it’s those filthy sounds that send Jaskier over the edge quicker than anything else.

Well, with the exception of having Eskel’s gaze on him, seeing those golden eyes blown with lust as Eskel expertly takes him apart. He can’t see now, he can only imagine the beautiful picture Eskel paints between his thighs, the way his lips look stretched around Jaskier’s cock as he teases him. All he can do is feel, his mind focused on every perfect point of contact, the warm wetness of Eskel’s mouth and the soft flutters of touch as fingers caress his thighs. The noises are softly obscene, little notes of intimacy scattered in the warm night air as Eskel works his way down Jaskier’s length, swallowing him with ease. He holds Jaskier in the tight embrace of his throat, his breathing stilled as Jaskier’s heart races, sound threatening to tumble from his lips. His chest aches, eyes squeezed shut as his mouth falls wordlessly open, his body singing with the need to move, the longing to participate in the delightful thing that’s happening to him. When Eskel pulls back, the breath from his nose gusts against Jaskier’s spit-soaked skin, and he lavishes yet more attention on Jaskier’s cock, neglecting to give him a moment’s respite. The warm, content murmurs he utters send shocks cascading through Jaskier’s body, his heart fluttering at the onslaught of them. He really, truly must be dreaming, to have found himself with such a man as this.

Of its own volition, his hand finds Eskel’s. He laces their fingers together, otherwise holding himself still and silent, save the ragged rise and fall of his chest. Eskel hums again, a sound thick with approval, and Jaskier sucks air in through his teeth, finding himself at the edge already.

He knows that Eskel can tell. The slow, teasing press of Eskel’s tongue from root to tip sets every nerve ending ablaze, Jaskier’s eyes damp with threatening tears as he bites back his voice. As Eskel’s tongue flicks at the underside of his cock Jaskier falters, a wrecked moan torn from him, saturating the air around them. There’s a soft huff, and then Eskel’s mouth envelops him again, sucking, swallowing him without any hesitation as Jaskier starts to come.

He can’t be quiet then. He cries out, his back arching as he spills down Eskel’s throat, held there until he is utterly spent. His oversensitive cock twitches as Eskel pulls carefully off, a whimper escaping him as the night is hung with stars that will soon fade. He pulls Eskel up to him, kissing him, feeling the familiar contours of his mouth and the taste of his own release as a warm, naked body settles over him.

“Love,” he breathes, the fading stars replaced by the shadowy outline of Eskel’s face.

Eskel kisses his nose, still catching his breath. “Rest.”

“But you…”

Holding him tightly, Eskel rolls from atop of Jaskier. The blanket is tugged from wherever it had been pushed to, settling over their hips as Eskel embraces him. “In the morning,” he promises.

Jaskier squirms closer, too tired to be sure if he should protest or not. “’n the morning,” he finds himself agreeing, because with the warmth of Eskel beside him and the heavy tug of satisfaction settling within him, he really is too exhausted. “Love you,” he breathes, his grasp on consciousness slipping.

He feels Eskel lean in to softly kiss his cheek, and he hears the gentle whisper of a reply, spoken just as everything fades to black: “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [lunacosass](https://lunacosass.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Comment and kudos, as always, are dearly treasured!


End file.
